Jonah M. Jackson
Jonah M. Jackson is the mayor of Heavendale. He is a big fan of press conferences and enjoys calling one whenever anything of note happens in the city. While the Mayor appears rather incompetent in his position, he has presumably been re-elected term-after-term. The mayor is not particularly well-liked by the teenagers of Heavendale, often being the object of ridicule during these press conferences. Appearance Mayor Jonah M. Jackson is only ever seen in the context of his public appearances. As such, he is depicted wearing professional attire. He always wears a spider lapel pin in honor of the Second, Larger Spider who ended up saving the day on the First Spider Day. The Mayor is typically depicted with red hair in honor of his namesake. History Not much is known about Jonah Jackson before he was elected into the position of mayor. We know he had at least one older brother, Johan Jackson, as introduced in The Story of Spider Day. In college, we know that Jonah Jackson was a frequent visitor to the hospital's butt ward, the ward that removes stuff from people's butts. Sometime afterward, the ward was named "The Jonah Jackson Butt Ward", but it was destroyed during the Spider Day attacks. Sometime before the First Spider Day, Jonah Jackson was elected Mayor of Heavendale. At some point along the way, he hired Best Assistant Ever Kailyn to act as his assistant and general helper professionally. Abilities Mayor Jonah M. Jackson has no known abilities. His brother Johan had powers, but it is currently unclear if abilities are explicitly hereditary. There is some theory that the mayor has pizza-vision powers, but this has explicitly not been confirmed by the creators of the show. If he does have powers, they would have had to exhibit themselves sometime after Jonah was in college. It is explicitly stated during the Spider Day special that his fascination with sticking items into his butt was a result of his non-powered insecurities. Public Appearances # Episode 5: Brunch Factory - Mayor Jonah Jackson reports to the city at large that the Brunch Factory exploded. While regretting the fact that the town would miss their eggs, he lamented the most about the loss of the Hollandaise Sauce Sundaes. He also further added that the outbreak of superhero teens on the city had created issues within the city. He then announced that D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. would now institue a state of martial law within Heavendale, lead by the new heads of the organization, Triggus, Turbo Crook, and "the third one, Lady Three Numbered" (later retconned as A Mack) #* Triggus then made a statement in this press conference, stating that they traced the whole explosion back to Michael Douglas, the corn dog stand owner, who had caused the teen's powers to go haywire. He also encouraged parents to bring their teens with powers to the D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. D.E.T.E.N.T.I.O.N. centers. # Episode 10: The Sentinel - Mayor Jonah Jackson sends a snapchat to all the citizens of the town, complete with a filter. He uses a N.A.R.C. made program to invade everyone's phones to tell everyone that school is cancelled. He invites everyone to C.A.R.E. D.A.Y. to come into the corn dog vortex to eat as many corn dogs as you can catch. He then proceeds to use a series of filters in quick succession, and ends with the sentiment to join N.A.R.C. # Episode 14: Goku ***** Pills - During a breakfast press conference, Mayor Jackson reveals that martial law wasn't the best idea after-all. He puts all of the blame for the kidnappings on Triggus (who is arrested by real cops). He reminds the citizens that it was not his fault, and that Triggus is, indeed, the fall guy. The Mayor ends his conference with a reminder to vote for him whenever there are elections, and quickly announces Turbo Crook as the new leader of N.A.R.C. and searches desperately for his keys. His keys were, of course, being held by Best Assistant Ever Kailyn the whole time. Trivia * The mayor is named after listener Jonah M. Jackson. Upon being named the mayor in the show, Jonah M. Jackson proceeded to retrofit his entire twitter as if he were the character, including his own fan-art of the character. Jonah, who is a player in another tabletop RPG podcast, has since established a working relationship with Critical Bits. Most notably, he portrayed the mayor via snapchat videos leading up to April 17, 2019 (the first real-world celebration of Spider Day). Jonah also voiced the mayor (as well as two additional characters) in The Story of Spider Day special episode. ** Jonah also portrayed Johan Jackson AKA "Nacho Man" in the episode during the Leg 6 segment. Johan Jackson is canonically the mayor's older brother, who died during the attack of the first spider. ** The third character Jonah portrayed was Dart, the young ward of another of the heros, Scooter, during the Leg 5 battle. The rest of the cast of this leg is made up of fellow players and the DM of The Quest Company, a live-play RPG podcast in which Jonah is a regular player. * Kim has a very antagonistic perception of the Mayor. This begins in Episode 7: Back to School when Kim spends her "down time" attacking the mayor via social media. This is the first time that Kim, at urging of Gerry, calls the Mayor a cuck. * It has been noted via the fan discord that the mayor indeed has a partner, although it is unknown as to who this partner is. This is because logistically without one, it would be impossible to cuck the mayor. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Fun Bunch Saga NPCs